


【臣隆】欲盖弥彰

by sayuki59



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayuki59/pseuds/sayuki59
Summary: 肉，补档





	【臣隆】欲盖弥彰

【臣隆】欲盖弥彰  
rps/与真人无关/肉渣/不喜点叉

今市隆二俯身进入后台，一瞬间的黑暗让他被迫闭了闭双眼，舞台过于炽热的光线在视网膜上留下一片模糊的白色。他脱下外套，交给在一旁等候的服装师，含混的说了声谢谢。  
摘下耳麦，舞台上的声音透过一层层的布景，闷闷的传进耳里。稍有失真，却不妨碍今市隆二迅速分辨出来。  
“是omi啊。”他停在后台监视器前，眯着眼，看着自己无比熟悉的脸。准确说来，他常常见到的，是所谓的自己的命运之人，登坂广臣的侧脸。从他第一次站上舞台开始，整整六年间，他总是能用余光轻而易举的找到登坂广臣，他几乎就以为这是理所当然的。  
但是透过镜头，光线折射，映入晶状体，他站在屏幕外，看着登坂广臣唱歌。“像个局外人。”今市隆二擅自评判道。  
但站在这里，并不是一件坏事。  
监控器狭小的屏幕里，登坂广臣oversize的外套松松的挂在肩上，过于敞开的T恤领口隐隐透出锁骨的形状。他往前倾斜，靠近立麦唱着，仿佛在完成一个亲吻，手指合着节拍轻敲麦架，微微抬眼，右眼的泪痣也随之轻轻一跳。  
耳边轰隆隆的，今市隆二觉得自己似乎丧失了听觉。仿佛身在几万尺的高空，空气稀薄，深呼吸也无法缓解窒息的错觉。很热，后台的温度让人难以忍受，将他笼罩在一片无法忽视的燥热之中。  
汗水顺着登坂广臣的下巴流下来，趁着换气间隙，他舔掉了自己唇边的汗珠。然后直视着镜头，那专注的，令人战栗的目光，透过屏幕，并未一丝减弱的投射在今市隆二眼里。  
自己仿佛是猎物。  
像被火灼伤一般，今市隆二猛的收回目光。他匆匆向工作人员打了招呼，脚步却不受控制，走进洗手间，锁上门。在空旷安静的洗手间，咚咚的心跳声使得耳膜也在微微跳动。  
他迟疑的低头看着自己boqi的yinjing。是因为登坂广臣，很明显。今市隆二靠在门板上，长叹了一口气。随即拉开了自己的拉链，“没关系，这时候没人会来。”他安慰自己。  
惯常握麦的手握住自己的yinjing，他闭上眼睛回忆起刚才看到的登坂广臣，呼吸急促起来。手指包裹着xingqi上下套弄，很烫，烫 得手心发痛。眼角发红，他想起登坂广臣毫不避讳的在他面前脱去上衣，紧实的肌肉覆上了一层薄薄的汗水，更多的从脊椎的凹陷流下，隐没在被牛仔裤勾勒出的线 条中。今市隆二腿微微颤抖，膝盖弯曲慢慢滑坐在地板上。脑海中的景象迫使他加快速度，大拇指刮过顶端，恍惚中他几乎能感觉到登坂广臣带着橙花味道的呼吸。 舞台上的声音断断续续，透过阻隔传进他的耳里。是登坂广臣的声音，就如同六年间在他右边，在他耳边听到的一样，这声音舔舐着他的心，亲吻着他的脖颈，拉他 进入万劫不复的深渊。快感被手指牵引着，他动作越发迅速，腰部一阵酥麻。他的耳垂滚烫，嘴唇难耐的抿在一起，汗水黏住了睫毛，眼前一片模糊。  
“omi......”今市隆二念出这个名字，一瞬间灼热的空气将他包裹，他一阵颤抖，释放在了在自己手中。  
生理泪水堆积在眼眶，今市隆二用力眨了眨眼，从卷纸筒里扯出大量的纸巾，仔细擦掉手中的浊液。他支撑着发软的双腿，把纸巾扔进马桶，注视着水流将纸巾搅碎。  
然后他仔细抚平衣服上的皱褶，用力搓洗刚才满是污浊的手，极力的忽视了自己略带潮红的脸，推开门走了出去。


End file.
